1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of display systems, particularly, with respect to a shop load display system for indicating the distribution of a plurality of variable work loads among a plurality of employees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shop display systems for indicating the work load of a plurality of employees utilize pegboards, magnetic charts, or written sheets of paper. Such systems normally do not indicate the approximate estimated length of time that the employee must work on each assignment as well as the total work of the employee for a given day. Additionally, it is difficult to reassign jobs from the display when open periods of time exist for an employee. Confusion further exists when more than one employee must work on a given product during the day. Further, no indication can be provided when a particular job completion time has been estimated, so as to indicate when the employee must complete the job.
The present invention provides a display system, particularly adaptable to automobile service departments, wherein the estimated time for each assignment is clearly indicated, and the total work load of each employee for a given day can be displayed. In addition, as the day progresses the work load can be adjusted for variable factors which occur. Near the end of the day when certain jobs are incomplete, it is relatively easy to adjust the display system so that the work can be finished by an employee who has sufficient time available. Idle time for the employees is clearly indicated so that backloaded work, which is not of the priority nature, can be inserted to utilize the maximum time of each employee.